Reencuentro
by Therrye Lacreu
Summary: Alex y Olivia vuelven a verse después de casi 6 años.


_**Aclaración:**__ Los personajes aquí presentados son propiedad de Dick Wolf. La presente historia toma como referencia el capítulo 15 de la temporada 10 de la fabulosa serie "Law & order. SVU" y narra un hipotético romance entre Olivia Benson y Alex Cabot. Si esto no es de tu agrado, simplemente abstente de leer. Gracias!_

**REENCUENTRO**

**PRIMERA PARTE**

"**OLIVIA"**

Una lágrima fugitiva rodaba por la mejilla de la detective Olivia Benson. No era una lágrima de tristeza, sino más bien de melancolía.

Ahí, en la penumbra de su departamento, recostada sobre el sofá, sus pensamientos divagaban al compás de la música de Sarah Mclachlan.

Su mente trataba de hilar toda la serie de eventos que habían fabricado esa sensación de añoranza que ahora oprimía su pecho.

Sabía que todo comenzó aquel 10 de febrero. Esa fría mañana había transcurrido de manera más complicada que de costumbre; primero, una entrevista con asuntos internos, después, el hallazgo del cadáver del Dr. Keppler en su casa al momento de buscar su testimonio; el retraso de Warner y por último el tener que esperar a Cragen y a Greylek en plena calle con un frío que calaba hasta los huesos. Todo esto había acabado por agobiar a Liv.

− _¡Qué mala mañana!_ Pensó la detective casi sin poner atención a los comentarios de sus compañeros acerca de la situación imperante.

El viento helado volvió a agitarle los cabellos y a producirle escalofríos, por lo que pensó en conseguir un café caliente; sin embargo, sus intenciones fueron interrumpidas por el comentario de Tutuola:

− _¡Esa no es Greylek!_

− _¡Por fin!_Expresó Olivia en sus pensamientos a la vez que giraba instintivamente buscando la presencia de su capitán.

Fue entonces cuando la vio por primera vez después de casi seis años. Ahí, a tan sólo unos metros, Olivia pudo observar la radiante figura de Alexandra Cabot acercándose decididamente hacia ella.

Entonces, el tiempo se detuvo a su alrededor y no importó ni su trabajo, ni sus compañeros, ni el frío; sólo importaba el contemplar aquella la visión tan anhelada de esa diosa de cabellos rubios. ¡Cuánto había extrañado contemplar el azul sereno de sus ojos! Nada importaba en ese instante eterno y fugaz al mismo tiempo, sólo Alex, sólo su presencia como testimonio de sus plegarias respondidas. Podría haber corrido a su encuentro y estrecharla entre sus brazos para no dejarla ir nunca más. Pero su cuerpo no reaccionó, solamente su rostro expresó sorpresa y sus labios se movieron únicamente para decir la única palabra que tenía en la mente:

− _¡Alex!_

La abogada se detuvo frente a ella mirándola apenas y, dirigiéndose a los demás detectives en el lugar, preguntó:

− _¿Qué es lo que tenemos?_

Aquella frialdad en la actitud de Alex despertó bruscamente a Olivia de su éxtasis contemplativo, recordando entonces que, por más fuertes que fueran sus sentimientos hacia la abogada, estos seguían siendo secretos. El amor que le profesaba se ocultaba en el silencio, era individual y, al parecer por la indiferencia de Alex, no correspondido.

La asistente del fiscal venía a trabajar, no a renovar amistades. Eso estaba muy claro, así que, tomando su papel de detective, Olivia Benson la condujo junto con Stabler hacia la escena del crimen; una vez ahí, la abogada comenzó a relatar cómo McCoy le había pedido su regreso a la unidad en lugar de Greylek. La charla comenzaba a ser amena hasta que Stabler comentó:

−_Pensábamos que nunca te volveríamos a ver._

Olivia notó de inmediato un cambio en el semblante de la abogada, aquel comentario le evocaba recuerdos demasiados dolorosos y lo comprobó al escuchar nerviosismo en la voz de Alex al decir:

−_Levantaba el teléfono para llamarlos y recordaba…_

− _¿Qué estábamos ahí cuando te dispararon?− Agregó Elliot._

Olivia observó con severidad a su compañero al percatarse de la mirada de Alex perdida en sus recuerdos. Mismos, que también le resultaban enormemente dolorosos. Fueron incontables las noches que despertaba llorando al revivir en sueños aquella escena aterradora: Alex acostada en aquella fría acera, perdiendo la vida en cada gota de sangre derramada, sintiendo terror al ver la luz azul de sus ojos apagándose lentamente. Fue en ese instante, al sentir su alma desgarrada, cuando su mente supo lo que su corazón ya sentía desde hace tiempo, que aquel sentimiento que albergaba por Alex no era amistad ni empatía, sino amor, un amor puro, apasionado e inmenso, por eso, sintió morir al creerla muerta y revivió al verla con vida, tan sólo para tener que despedirse de ella después. En ese instante agridulce donde, con lágrimas en los ojos estuvo a punto de decirle:

− _¡Yo te amo, Alex! ¡Juro que esperare por ti todo el tiempo que sea necesario!_

Pero calló al sentir que Alex percibía sus sentimientos y al leer en su mirada un "_Yo también te amo"_. El recuerdo de aquel instante mágico en que se dijeron todo en silencio, fue lo que pudo mantener la cordura de la detective, lo que le permitió conservar la esperanza de volver a ver a Alex y confirmar que realmente ese era el mensaje que se habían enviado una a la otra.

Sí, aquellos recuerdos eran muy dolorosos, por lo que decidió apartar la mente de Alex de ellos, comentando:

− _Escuchamos que Velez murió en prisión y que Connors fue deportado a Irlanda. ¡Has estado fuera de protección a testigos por tres años!_

Olivia no pudo evitar ese reproche: _"¿Por qué no habías regresado?" _Pensó, sin embargo, no pudo decir más; tenía a la rubia observándola fijamente, con sus ojos húmedos y los labios que tanto anhelaba besar entreabiertos, moviendo afirmativamente la cabeza para responder su comentario.

A fin de cuentas, ¡Que importaba ya el tiempo transcurrido!, ahora Alex estaba nuevamente a su lado, podría volver a observarla de lejos, a aspirar su perfume y tocarla fortuitamente. Así que, cuando el forense avisó que estaba listo para comenzar y Alex dijo: _"Vamos", _Olivia no dudó en seguirla.

Los días que siguieron fueron más esperanzadores para Benson; el ambiente de trabajo había cambiado, si bien este continuaba siendo sórdido y a veces desalentador, la sola presencia de Alex, quien acudía constantemente a la unidad para estar al pendiente de los avances del caso, bastaba para alegrarle el día y renovar sus bríos.

Nuevamente podía acompañarla a la comparecencia previa al juicio y observarla a plenitud enfundada en su traje sastre beige, desplegando todos sus recursos y habilidades como asistente del fiscal de distrito. Mostrándose segura, inteligente, perspicaz y en ocasiones agresiva. Para Olivia, aquella escena era casi milagrosa, porque no creyó volver a presenciarla jamás; por eso, cuando la anuencia terminó y la juez Petrovsky acertó un duro golpe a la fiscalía desestimando las pruebas de ADN presentadas, la detective no dudo el acercarse a Cabot y expresarle a manera de consuelo:

−_Alex, no es tu culpa._

− _¡Sí lo es! ¡Tenemos el ADN de Clive Lyndwood y va a salir de aquí!_

La furia se notaba en la mirada de la abogada Cabot. Ante esto Olivia sólo pensaba: "_¡No! ¡No permitiré que se decepcione! ¡Ha pasado por mucho para estar aquí!_", por lo que agregó de manera decidida:

− _Trataré de encontrar de encontrar algo más que lo conecte a Keppler._

Y de manera determinada salió con la rubia del juzgado dispuesta a darle otra posibilidad al caso, lo cual pudo hacer tiempo más tarde al proporcionar un nuevo giro a las investigaciones.

Así, Olivia tuvo la satisfacción de ver nuevamente triunfar a la abogada en la corte.

Cuando la sentencia fue leída y el juicio terminó decidió acercarse, junto con Stabler, a la abogada para expresarle:

− _En verdad estas de regreso ¿No? _

El celular de Elliot sonó de repente, por lo que tuvo que adelantarse para salir de la corte mientras ambas mujeres intercambiaban una mirada cómplice y una sonrisa.

Hubo un instante en que nuevamente Olivia perdió su mente contemplando a la abogada, sus manos comenzaron a temblar y su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza, luchando por tener el valor de invitar a Alex a comer, por lo que abrió sus labios temblorosos dispuesta a decirle:

−_Alex, te gustaría…_

− _¡Liv!− _Interrumpió Stabler− _¡Cragen nos llama! ¡Tenemos un caso en Queens!_

La magia se rompió en un segundo, se esfumó en un suspiro de decepción de Olivia.

− _¡Te alcanzo en un momento, Elliot!− _ Indicó la detective a su compañero, quien ya había emprendido la marcha, y, al voltear nuevamente hacia Alex, para su sorpresa, por un segundo creyó ver una sombra de decepción en su rostro, misma que desapareció cuando la abogada le dijo con su acostumbrada diplomacia:

− _¡Bien! ¡El deber te llama, detective!.. Será mejor que te apresures._

Ante esta actitud, Olivia no pronunció palabra alguna, sólo movió afirmativamente la cabeza y salió del lugar decidida a reunirse con su compañero, antes de que sus sentimientos la hicieran perder la compostura.

Ahora, después de reflexionar en la serie de eventos acontecidos, su mente regresaba a la penumbra de su departamento. El cd de Sarah Mclachlan había terminado; el silencio inundaba ahora la habitación y la detective se sorprendió al escuchar el sonido de sus propios sollozos; a aquella lágrima fugitiva le habían seguido otras que ahora humedecían sus mejillas.

− _¡No puedo seguir así!− _pensó al tiempo que limpiaba su rostro con su mano_− ¡Atada a este sentimiento, amando a Alex en silencio, conformándome sólo con su presencia distante!_

Un dolor agridulce inundaba su alma, Alexandra Cabot era su éxtasis y su agonía al mismo tiempo.

− _¡Basta!−_ Ordenó al tiempo que se incorporaba súbitamente del sofá− _¡Tengo que dejar de pensar en ella!_

Su reloj de pulso marcaba las nueve de la noche, así que pensó que aún estaba a tiempo de alcanzar a Finn y a Munch en el bar de costumbre; el escucharlos debatir tal vez la distraería un poco; así que optó por lavar su rostro para borrar definitivamente las lágrimas derramadas, arregló su apariencia frente al espejo y colocándose el abrigo se dirigió a la puerta principal dispuesta a salir; sin embargo, al momento de abrirla, la sorpresa le impidió dar un solo paso más…


End file.
